Tempo
by Shura Shun
Summary: O tempo passou muito depressa. ShikaIno OneShot


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi, eu não teria paciência para desenhar 400 capítulos.

**Tempo**

_Não quero perder o que tinha quando era garoto / Meu coração continua a bater / Mas o amor é agora uma proeza / Tão comum quanto um dia frio em L.A._

_(Love Hurts – __**Incubus**__)_

"Olhe filho. Não é bonito?". Ele apontava os dedos calejados para alguma paisagem ao longe. Distante demais para que tentasse forçar sua visão contra os raios de sol e descobrir, de fato, para onde seu pai indicava. "Konoha é mesmo um lugar maravilhoso! Você não acha?".

Shikamaru concordou, maleando a cabeça, muito mais interessado em algumas pedras cobertas por musgo.

Acostumara-se a ouvir elogios sobre a vila desde o dia em que dera seus primeiros passos. Os mais sábios referiam-se a ela como uma espécie de paraíso, mas ele preferia não se importar, contanto que pudesse viver sob um teto e ter um local para chamar de casa.

- - - - - - - -

Fora ao acaso, meramente ao acaso que começara a odiar o tempo frio de sua vila. Estava em missão, junto ao seu time, naturalmente, quando uma tempestade de neve surgira repentinamente e os obrigara a refugiar-se num galpão velho.

Ele achava que qualquer assunto fluiria ali, naquela roda de amigos — Ele, Chouji e Ino —, naquela roda de futuros companheiros de guerra. Naquele dia ele descobriria que o único assunto que teria lugar, em qualquer encontro, seria aquele saído da boca de Ino.

Não sabia dizer o porquê de ela achar que eles estariam interessados em ouvir suas futilidades, seus planos para vida. Mas ela não parava, nunca. Ele acreditava que, apenas naquelas poucas horas, havia ouvido toda a história de vida da moça. Tolinho. Outras tempestades de neve viriam, e ele então descobriria o quão errado estava.

"Provavelmente eu serei rica, muito rica". A Yamanaka idealizava, em meio a risos falsos e gestos exagerados com os braços.

"Cale a boca, Ino". E quando sua boca fechou-se, ele viu o erro em suas palavras. Fora mal educado com uma garota. Conseguia ver a expressão desgostosa de sua mãe, encarando-o, pronta para gritar sua desaprovação numa bronca. Mas a posição de matriarca, na falta de outras opções, fora substituída por Ino e seus ensinamentos de cavalheirismo.

"Desse jeito você nunca irá encontrar uma boa moça para se casar, Shika". Ela deu uma pausa, apenas para enfatizar a dramatização. "Eu, na figura de uma dama, posso afirmar que mulher nenhuma se interessará por um alguém tão sem educação".

Ele se limitava a concordar com a cabeça, apenas para que ela acreditasse que ele realmente se importava com todo aquele discurso.

- - - - - - - -

Talvez Ino estivesse certa, porque as boas moças não vieram para ele. Nem as medianas ou más moças. Simplesmente porque já havia um peso suficientemente grande ocupando sua mente. E ele estava lá, na forma de bandana, no seu braço esquerdo.

Ser Chuunin não era fácil, não era prazeroso. Também não era apenas um passo à frente em sua carreira como ninja. Era a prova viva de que aquele que recebia esse título tinha responsabilidade, habilidade, capacidade, e tantas outras coisas complicadas que Shikamaru nem mesmo gostava de lembrar. E ele tinha certeza que, numa das dezenas de páginas do contrato imaginário que ele havia assinado quando se tornara um Chuunin, havia uma cláusula propositalmente pequena, dizendo que ele estaria preso, amarrado a deveres enfadonhos que o proibiriam de ter qualquer contato com alguma espécie do sexo oposto, fora dos campos de batalha.

Pouco a pouco, seus almoços com Chouji, seus jogos de shogi com Asuma e suas idas á floricultura dos Yamanaka, estavam sendo deixados para o final de sua agenda de planos, e ele se divertia chamando isso de amadurecimento profissional.

- - - - - - - -

Era a noite de sua festa de despedida, devidamente organizada por Ino, mesmo que ele jamais ficasse sabendo.

Fora às pressas que Temari havia aparecido, mudando seus planos radicalmente. Fora também às pressas que decidira se mudar. E agora ele via que sua vida andava caminhando num ritmo tão rápido que começava a ficar difícil de acompanhar.

E agora estavam lá, ele e Ino, na sacada da casa dela, numa tentativa de fugir da bagunça das luzes fortes e da música alta.

Acendeu um cigarro, apenas para que o som de seus lábios ao soltar a fumaça ocupasse o silêncio.

"Você é um idiota, Shika. Sempre foi". Ele riu. Ela também.

Sentia falta daquele riso, das gargalhadas histéricas e desnecessariamente altas. De vê-la portar-se como se eles não tivessem mudado — mas tinham.

Era estranho, impossível até, pensar que chegariam a atingir um nível de proximidade que transgredisse os deveres de colega de time, as missões em que eram obrigados a passar mais tempo do que gostariam na companhia um do outro. Porque nunca foram moldados para se encaixarem, não eram como peças de um quebra-cabeça, feitas propositalmente para manterem uma unidade.

"Eu estou indo embora, Ino. Por um bom tempo". Ele quis sorrir, mas seu rosto manteve uma expressão rabugenta como a de um velho.

"Pensei que não ouviria isso de você". A voz dela saiu mais aguda do que o normal porque ela segurava algumas lágrimas.

Ele não se lembra perfeitamente quando os lábios dela foram parar sobre os seus, só lembra da sensação de ironia ao perceber que aqueles beijos eram mais agradáveis do que os de Temari.

- - - - - - - -

O ninja gostava de Suna. A população era acolhedora, a vila limpa e o clima quente era infinitamente melhor que o frio de Konoha.

E havia agora a facilidade para encontrar-se com Temari, pela óbvia proximidade.

Sua carga horária de trabalho também tinha diminuído, porque Gaara não era tão exigente quando Tsunade.

Ele não podia reclamar, sua vida seguia tão tranquilamente e tão dentro dos planos, que logo poderia pensar na possibilidade de constituir uma família.

A única coisa que Shikamaru não conseguia aliviar, era uma estranha dor no peito. Provavelmente apenas estresse.

- - - - - - - -

Shikamaru decidiu que logo irá parar com as missões de ranking A ou B, porque alguns fios esbranquiçados estão começando a surgir em seu cabelo e ele acha imprudente que um homem de meia-idade tome a posição dos mais jovens.

Ele também decidiu parar com o cigarro, porque se cansara de ouvir as pessoas lhe dizerem que aquele vício acabaria matando-o.

Konoha ainda é fria, talvez até mais do que antes. E neve ainda se forma no chão da vila, no inverno. Mas, cercado pelo calor dos braços de Ino, ele não se importa mais.

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que todos tenham enxergado que uns bons anos se foram desde a ida do Shikamaru à Suna, até a sua volta.

Reviews?


End file.
